YuGiOh Wild Force
by DarkAngelofOtaku
Summary: Here it is. My Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with Power Rangers Wild Force. Thank Linkara for getting me in the mood.


**YU-GI-OH WILD FORCE:**

Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh Power Rangers Wild Force hybrid story! I was totally inspired by Linkara's newest History of Power Rangers segment, which as you might have guessed was about Wild Force. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Power Rangers, although I have cards and Zord toys out the wazoo. Heh, heh, wazoo…

Chapter 1: Heart of the Lion

A unique adolescent walks down the street during the twilight hour, turning into a park he has stumbled across, a slight breeze blowing through his rather unorthodox hair.

The young man, one Yugi by name, takes a seat and reaches into his pocket.

He produces a small, bright red, crystal sphere displaying a miniature lion inside it. It was given to him by the orphanage he grew up in, as well as a photo of his deceased parents. That had been two years ago and since then, the twenty-year-old had journeyed from town to town, seeking his purpose.

"Well," a voice growled, "what do we have here?" The voice was low, guttural, and above all, menacing.

Yugi looked up and gasped as a hideous beast lurched from the shadows into the light of the lamp he was under. The creature was a cross of navy blue skin and dark yellow fur with a pair of horns protruding from its head and leathery wings sprouting from its back.

The creature raised its arm, extending its claws, ready to tear into a currently petrified Yugi…

Yugi shut his eyes, bracing for the blow… only to hear the creature's screech of alarm as it was kicked aside. Yugi and the beast looked to see four costumed individuals stand against the creature.

"Your time has come, Shadow," one in black declared. "It's time you paid for the fear you have instilled in people!" another, in white, stated.

"Really?" the beast hissed, "just who are you worms?"

The one in front, dressed in yellow stepped up. "We're the Wild Force!" she said, with her and the others striking battle-ready poses.

The monster snarled, charging them. Each of the four drew a weapon. The one in yellow drew a gold sword, the one in white drew some sort of white baton, the one in blue drew a pair of bladed blue tonfas, and the one in black drew a black battle axe. They retaliated against the beast, charging with their weapons at the ready.

The black one spun around, slamming his axe into the creature's gut. The one in blue jumped onto the black one's shoulders, delivering a powerful spinning kick to the creature's jaw, sending it back where the yellow one swung her blade, leaving a horizontal gash in the small of its back. Next, the white one slammed her baton into the monster's throat, smacking it to the walkway and the four slammed their weapons into the creature and with a piercing shriek, the demon beast vaporized into the shadows.

"Wow!" Yugi was in awe, "thanks, I guess. But who are you and what was that?"

The four of them magically returned to normal attire. The yellow one was a young woman with wavy blonde hair and she was wearing a sleeveless yellow jacket over a yellow V-neck pullover, black leggings, and black leather boots. "The name's Mai," she took him in from head to toe; a purple short-sleeved Polo shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

The one in blue was a guy with messy, slightly dirty blonde hair wearing a sleeveless blue jacket over a green long-sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers, "'sup? The name's Joey!"

The white one had revealed herself to be a cute young woman with chin-length brown hair wearing a sleeveless white jacket over a pink long-sleeved blouse, black miniskirt, maroon thigh-highs, and white Keds, "I'm Tea. It's nice to meet you."

The one in black was a young man with pointy, dark brown hair, sporting the same sleeveless jacket as the others, only black, charcoal T-shirt, dark brown slacks, and plain black shoes, "and I'm Tristan."

Yugi smiled, "it's nice to meet you all. I'm Yugi. How'd you guys know I was in trouble?"

"To be honest, we sensed you," Mai explained, crossing her arms. "Sensed?" Yugi echoed, eyes widening.

"Ya know, like a connection?" Joey tried, reaching into his pocket and producing a bright blue sphere containing a shark.

"You…" Yugi started, taking in that the others had pulled out matching crystals. Mai's was gold with an eagle, Tea's a pearl with a white tiger, and Tristan's was black with a bison. Yugi held out his red lion sphere and then all five glowed in harmony. Mai smiled.

"Well kiddo, it's official. Welcome to the Wild Force."

And there's the first chapter. Things will be different from Wild Force because what's the point of doing this if I just repeat Wild Force with the YGO cast in the regular character's places? The monster in this chapter was Barox, by the way. I'm going to use Duel Monsters instead of Orgs, which will be called Shadows since they herald from the Shadow Realm and all. Anyways, next chapter we see Princess Ishizu and possibly a look at the villain… or at least his henchmen.


End file.
